That Hollow Is
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Para hollow dan gillian menyerang kota Karakura bersama seorang arrancar sebagai pengawas. Arrancar itu secara tidak langsung bilang pada Rukia kalau sebenarnya dia diutus seseorang untuk melakukan ini. Siapakah si pengutus itu? RnR please...


Seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan rambut putih panjang dan pakaian yang mirip shihakusho terjatuh dari langit Hueco Mundo. Tempatnya para hollow, menos, adjuchas, vasto lorde, arrancar, dan (mantan) espada tinggal. Walaupun terjatuh, tapi pemuda itu dapat mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah berpasir di sana.

"HAHAHAHAHA sekarang 'dia' sudah menyatu dengan jiwaku! Akulah yang berkuasa!" kata si pemuda itu sambil tertawa puas.

"Hei kau! Kau terlihat kecil untuk ukuran hollow, lagipula, kenapa kau bertopeng seperti hollow tapi berpakaian seperti shinigami?" tanya seorang adjuchas yang tiba-tiba muncul .Tubuh adjuchas itu lumayan tinggi. Si pemuda bertopeng hitam yang merasa diajak bicara pun menjawab.

"Walaupun aku bertubuh kecil, tapi aku ini kuat. Daripada kau yang cuma menang badan besar saja. Dan satu lagi, aku ini bukan hollow, tapi ARRANCAR, dasar ADJUCHAS" jawab si pemuda dengan tatapan meremehkan sambil menekankan kata 'arrancar' dan 'adjuchas'. Seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa level dirinya dan level adjuchas di hadapannya ini jauh berbeda.

Si adjuchas yang mendengar itu pun merasa tersulut emosinya, dia berpikir bahwa 'arrancar' di depannya ini sok sekali.

"Kalau kau berani meremehkanku begitu, bertarunglah denganku!" tantang si adjuchas.

"Terserah kau saja... Tapi seharusnya kata-katamu tadi kau tarik kembali" kata si pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan nada malas.

.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach masih punya Tite Kubo tuh

Claimer : Asani Suzuka

Rated : T aja, nggak lebih tapi bisa kurang(?)

Genre: yakin nggak yakin genre-nya apa, campur-campur soalnya

Warning : Canon, OC(si adjuchas yang nyempil di atas itu dan chara yang akan muncul belakangan), OOC, GaJe tingkat dewa, misstypo bertebaran dengan bebasnya, abal, patut dibakar. Tombol back menanti anda, kalau anda benar-benar ngotot mau membaca fic ini, silahkan aja. Tapi kalau anda kesal setelah membacanya silahkan banting HP, laptop, komputer, atau netbook anda. Yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan...

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

Tubuh-tubuh terluka bergelimpangan di sana-sini. Darah tercecer dimana-mana. Di tengah-tengah banyaknya tubuh yang tak berdaya itu, berdiri seorang pemuda bertopeng hitam dengan rambut putih panjang dan pakaian yang mirip shihakusho.

"Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya kau tarik kembali saja kata-katamu tadi, dasar ADJUCHAS!" katanya dengan tatapan antara meremehkan dan kasihan.

Si adjuchas yang tadi menantang untuk bertarung mengangkat kepalanya-sebelumnya dia terluka dan dalam posisi tertelungkup-dan bertanya.

"Si, siapa namamu, arrancar?"

"Hah! Setelah nyaris sekarat begitu kau baru mau mengakuiku, dasar ADJUCHAS lemah! Walaupun kau sudah memanggil teman-temanmu, tetap saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku" ledek si pemuda bertopeng hitam tadi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" kata si adjuchas mulai kesal.

"Namaku Shirosaki Hichigo! Kau sendiri, siapa namamu adjuchas?" tanya si pemuda bertopeng hitam yang ternyata bernama Hichigo. Kali ini tidak ada penekanan pada kata 'adjuchas' seperti tadi.

"Aku Oso de Miel. Maukah kau ikut bersama kami, Hichigo?" jawab plus tanya Oso-kita panggil saja begitu-.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hichigo curiga.

"Karena kau sangat kuat, kami ingin menjadikanmu sebagai raja para hollow, menggantikan raja kami terdahulu, Aizen-sama dan Baraggan Louisenbairn" kata Oso.

"Hm, menarik..." katanya dengan seringai lebar. Walaupun seringai itu tertutup topeng hitam yang dipakainya.

d(^_^)b

Sementara itu, di Soul Society terlihat sangat damai. Dan memang begitulah seharusnya, karena setelah Winter War berakhir, Soul Society jadi sangat aman. Tugas para shinigami pun cuma membasmi hollow yang ada. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang. Karena pekerjaan mereka itulah, akhirnya banyak shinigami yang menganggur. Contohnya saja shinigami divisi 4, karena tidak ada pertarungan yang terlalu serius, para shinigami jadi jarang terluka dan divisi 4 pun jadi sepi.

Rukia dan Renji pun sedang menganggur, sejak para espada Aizen mati-terutama Baraggan- para hollow jadi jarang menyerang. Sebenarnya sekarang ini Rukia berharap kalau ada hollow yang menyerang Karakura dan dirinya ditugaskan untuk membasmi hollow itu. Kedengarannya sesat ya?

Tapi memang hal itulah yang diharapkan Rukia saat ini. Sebenarnya sih alasannya mengharapkan hal di atas itu supaya dia bisa bertemu Ichigo lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, Rukia merindukan partner bodoh berkepala jeruknya itu. Wajar saja, mereka sudah berpisah selama 5 tahun, dan selama itu pula Rukia dan Ichigo tidak bertemu lagi.

Dalam benaknya, Rukia selalu bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana kabar Ichigo sekarang? Apa dia masih bodoh seperti dulu ya? Pasti sekarang dia sudah lulus dari SMA Karakura bersama teman-teman lainnya. Apa dia sudah tahu tentang perasaan Inoue padanya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah pacaran sejak aku meninggalkan mereka? Kira-kira begitulah isi pertanyaan dalam benak Rukia.

Setiap kali ia memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir di atas, hatinya merasa sakit. Rukia berpikir, mungkin ini yang disebut rasa 'cinta' oleh teman-teman perempuannya di SMA Karakura saat mereka makan siang bersama dulu. Tapi walaupun sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tetap saja Rukia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Hhhhhhh..." Rukia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" tanya Renji yang saat ini sedang duduk-duduk bersama Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia.

"Kau merindukan Ichigo ya?"

Pertanyaan Renji tadi benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Yah, begitulah. Kira-kira si jeruk itu sedang apa ya sekarang?" tanya Rukia tanpa tahu bahwa 'si jeruk' yang dia katakan tadi itu sekarang ini sedang tertidur di sudut paling gelap yang ada di suatu tempat tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan terbangun lagi...

d(^_^)b

Hueco Mundo. Atau lebih tepatnya Las Noches yang sudah dibangun kembali...

Di tempat para hollow dan sebangsanya tinggal itu, kini sedang ada sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuan yang tidak terlalu besar. Cuma pertemuan antara seorang arrancar pimpinan mereka dengan beberapa vasto lorde. Oh ya, dan seorang mantan espada bersama kedua fraccion-nya. Mantan espada itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Nelliel Tu Odelschwank -yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti orang dewasa- dan kedua pengikutnya, Pesche dan Dondochakka. Sayangnya Bawabawa tidak ikut serta...

Mereka semua duduk mengitari sebuah meja berbentuk lonjong. Di atas meja itu sudah terdapat beberapa cangkir teh yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang duduk mengitari meja lonjong itu.

"Ada apa kalian mengadakan pertemuan ini, hah?" tanya si arrancar yang kali ini sedang tidak memakai topengnya. Raja dari semua hollow, menos, adjuchas, dan vasto lorde yang ada di Hueco Mundo. Dialah Shirosaki Hichigo.

"Kami cuma ingin menanyakan pedapatmu tentang populasi hollow dan menos yang semakin menurun" kata orang di sebelah kiri Hichigo yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah –yang dulunya-seorang adjuchas bernama Oso de Miel. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi vasto lorde. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi arrancar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hichigo, nada suaranya terdengar kaget tapi wajahnya terlihat bosan. Sejak tadi dia tidak memperhatikan wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Sejak kematian Baraggan Louisenbairn dan ditahannya Aizen-sama di Soul Society, jumlah hollow dan menos yang ada semakin berkurang. Hal ini bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya, karena jika jumlah hollow apalagi menos terus berkurang, maka para adjuchas, vasto lorde, dan arrancar akan menghilang atau bisa dibilang punah" kata seorang vasto lorde berkulit putih pucat. Matanya yang berwarna merah ruby menatap Hichigo dengan tatapan dingin.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapa?" tanya Hichigo sambil memainkan gagang cangkir di hadapannya. Bertanya kepada si vasto lorde berkulit putih pucat tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

"Aku heran, kenapa orang bodoh seperti kau bisa menjadi raja kami? Sepertinya kau harus belajar menghafal, tuan SHIROSAKI HICHIGO" kata si vasto lorde tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hichigo. Sambil menekankan nada suaranya pada kata 'Shirosaki Hichigo'.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan simpel? Tidak perlu menceramahiku segala! Kau tidak sayang nyawa, hah!" bentak Hichigo.

"Dasar raja tidak sabaran. Namaku Tigre Blanco. Kau harus mengingat nama itu dengan baik" jawab sang vasto lorde yang ternyata bernama Tigre Blanco.

"Cih, buat apa mengingat nama arrancar yang bahkan tidak penting" kata Hichigo cuek. Mendengar hal itu sebenarnya Tigre-kita panggil saja begitu- kesal. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam saja sambil memasang wajah dingin terbaik yang ia punya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian adakan percobaan saja ke dunia manusia, pancing para shinigami dengan hollow kelas teri dan juga beberapa gillian. Setelah mereka terpancing, bunuh saja para shinigami yang membasmi para hollow dan gillian itu" kata Hichigo asal plus cuek.

Walaupun semua yang menghadiri rapat kecil itu tahu bahwa rencana Hichigo benar-benar terdengar asal, tapi mereka cuma bisa memaklumi. Karena di Hueco Mundo ini, kekuasaan tertinggi adalah kekuasaan raja. Bagi mereka, titah raja bagaikan titah Tuhan. Maka dari itu, seasal apa pun titah itu, mereka tetap harus melaksanakannya.

Dengan meluncurnya titah dari Hichigo, maka rapat kecil itu pun berakhir...

d(^_^)b

Keesokan harinya di langit kota Karakura, sebuah garganta muncul. Dari sana terlihat seseorang melangkah keluar dari garganta tersebut. Dari wajahnya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang merasa malas.

Orang yang melangkah keluar dari garganta itu adalah Oso, Oso de Miel. Setelah melewati beberapa perundingan kecil tentang siapa yang akan pergi ke dunia manusia untuk melakukan percobaan, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Oso-lah yang akan pergi melakukan percobaan ke dunia manusia.

Dan itulah sebabnya Oso ada di sini sekarang, di sebuah kota kecil bernama Karakura. Itu pun karena permintaan dari Hichigo. Sebenarnya kalau ini bukan permintaan dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai partner-nya sendiri, dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini.

Tadi Oso sudah mengeluarkan beberapa hollow kelas teri dan beberapa gillian sebelum ia keluar dari garganta. Sekarang dia tinggal mencari keberadaan shinigami dan membunuh shinigami itu.

Sementara itu di Soul Society...

"Rukia-chan, ada beberapa gillian dan hollow yang menyerang kota Karakura, maka itu aku menugaskanmu untuk pergi ke kota itu dan membasmi hollow dan gillian yang ada di sana" perintah Ukitake.

"Baik, Ukitake-taichou" kata Rukia sambil menghormat sesaat, kemudian dia segera pergi ke Karakura dengan Senkaimon...

Setibanya di Karakura ternyata sudah ada beberapa shinigami yang menangani para hollow dan gillian itu, termasuk teman sejak kecil Rukia, Abarai Renji, juga ikut serta. Sebenarnya Rukia agak heran.

'Ada hollow dan gillian sebanyak ini, tapi kenapa saat ini aku tidak melihat Ichigo ya? Kenapa Ichigo tidak membasmi hollow dan gillian ini? Padahal kudengar, Ichigo sudah mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami-nya lagi' pikir Rukia.

Karena merasa tenaganya tidak dibutuhkan, akhirnya Rukia mengawasi para shinigami yang sedang bertarung itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah reiatsu yang sangat besar terasa mendekat.

'I, ini reiatsu seorang vasto lorde! Berarti di sekitar sini ada vasto lorde. Apa jangan-jangan penyerangan yang dilakukan para hollow dan gillian ini direncanakan oleh vasto lorde ini?' pikir Rukia sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Tapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan vasto lorde sedikit pun.

'Dimana vasto lorde itu? Reiatsu-nya masih terasa, berarti dia ada di dekat sini, tapi dia ada di mana?' pikir Rukia. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang Sode no Shirayuki. Bersiap-siap akan adanya kemungkinan penyerangan tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja vasto lorde yang reiatsu-nya dirasakan Rukia tadi, sudah muncul di belakang Rukia. Dengan posisi akan menyerang Rukia dengan cero yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja...

d(^_^)b

Divisi 4 kelihatan sibuk, sejak tadi banyak orang berlalu-lalang di depan divisi itu. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya divisi itu sangat sepi. Divisi 4 jadi ramai bukan karena ada banyak shinigami yang terluka, tapi karena seorang shinigami mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang saat ini keadaannya kritis.

Rukia kini sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Dia sekarat setelah berhasil mengalahkan vasto lorde bernama Oso tadi. Vasto lorde itu sudah mati sekarang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Rukia sekarat. Tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata vasto lorde tadi sangat kuat. Mungkin sebentar lagi vasto lorde itu akan berevolusi menjadi arrancar.

Di depan pintu kamar tempat Rukia diobati ada beberapa shinigami yang menunggu. Menuggu sampai bisa masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaan Rukia. Beberapa shinigami itu adalah Renji yang tadi membawa Rukia yang sekarat ke divisi 4, Byakuya yang wajahnya terlihat datar walaupun sebenarnya sangat khawatir, Ukitake yang merasa bersalah karena sudah menugaskan Rukia tadi, dan Hanatarou yang sedang berusaha untuk menenangkan mereka(Renji, Byakuya, dan Ukitake)

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Unohana keluar dari kamar tempat Rukia diobati.

"Unohana-taichou, bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang?" tanya Renji terlihat tidak sabar.

"Sabar, Abarai-san. Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja, dia berhasil melewati masa-masa kritis, sekarang dia sedang tertidur karena sedikit kecapekan" jelas Unohana sambil tersenyum ke-ibuan.

Keempat shinigami(Renji, Byakuya, Ukitake, dan Hanatarou) yang mendengar hal itu langsung bernafas lega.

Setelah menjelaskan hal itu, Unohana pamit pergi. Beberapa saat yang terdengar cuma keheningan sampai akhirnya Byakuya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, Abarai?" tanya Byakuya dingin, menuntut penjelasan dari Renji yang waktu itu bersama Rukia.

"Begini, Kuchiki-taichou, tadi aku dan beberapa shinigami lainnya sedang bertarung melawan hollow dan gillian yang menyerang Karakura. Aku melihat Rukia datang. Karena tenaga Rukia tidak dibutuhkan, jadi dia memilih untuk mengawasi kami yang sedang bertarung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada reiatsu besar yang mendekat, saat aku akan berbalik memperingatkan Rukia, ternyata di belakang Rukia muncul seorang vasto lorde dengan cero yang siap dilepaskan. Saat aku akan membantu Rukia, para gillian itu menyerangku dengan cero mereka. Setelah itu, mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali untuk membantu Rukia..." jelas Renji panjang lebar. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya perasaan menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Abarai-kun. Ayo masuk dan lihat keadaan Rukia-chan" kata Ukitake ramah. Kemudian mereka pun masuk. Karena mendengar banyak langkah kaki mendekat, Rukia terbangun.

"Ngh" Rukia sedikit meregangkan badannya. Kemudian beralih posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk.

"Rukia-chan, apa kami mengganggu tidurmu? Maafkan kami kalau begitu" kata Ukitake.

"Eh, tidak kok Ukitake-taichou. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah membuat Ukitake-taichou, nii-sama dan Renji jadi datang ke sini" kata Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Rukia" kali ini Renji yang menjawab. Sedangkan Byakuya terus diam saja sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan vasto lorde yang kau hadapi tadi?" tanya Byakuya. Renji, Hanatarou dan Ukitake yang mendengarnya sedikit merasa tidak percaya.

'Adik iparnya sedang terluka begini, dia malah menanyakan soal vasto lorde?' pikir Renji, Hanatarou dan Ukitake.

"Tenang saja nii-sama, dia sudah mati. Kalau tidak salah nama vasto lorde tadi itu Oso de Miel. Dia bilang dia mengawasi para hollow dan gillian yang menyerang kota Karakura..."

"Berarti penyerangan tadi itu sudah direncanakan..." potong Byakuya.

"Oh ya Rukia, apa kau tadi melihat Ichigo saat kita ada di Karakura?" tanya Renji sedikit bingung. Bingung karena tidak melihat Ichigo-yang seharusnya- ada di tempat pertarungan mereka dengan para hollow dan gillian, berhubung kekuatan shinigami Ichigo yang sudah kembali.

"Eh, tadinya aku juga mau menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu karena tadi aku tidak melihat Ichigo di sana, kukira kau melihatnya" kata Rukia sedikit kaget sambil mengubah posisi kepalanya yang semula menunduk jadi menatap Renji.

"Shinigami daiko itu sudah melalaikan tugasnya..." gumam Byakuya. Semua shinigami(Ukitake, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia dan Hanatarou) yang ada di ruangan tempat Rukia dirawat itu bertanya-tanya. Kemana sang shinigami daiko yang seharusnya sudah bisa bertugas kembali itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di tempat para hollow, gillian dan vasto lorde itu menyerang? Semua masih menjadi misteri untuk mereka...

d(^_^)b

"Apa kau bilang? Oso tewas karena seorang shinigami?" tanya Hichigo kaget dengan posisi berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi. Dia benar-benar kaget saat mendengar vasto lorde yang sangat dia percayai itu kalah oleh seorang shinigami.

Lebih kagetnya lagi, Tigre-yang melaporkan soal tewasnya Oso pada Hichigo- bilang kalau Oso tewas setelah bertarung dengan shinigami yang tingginya saja cuma sekitar 140 cm. Berita ini tentu saja tidak bisa dipercaya Hichigo. Masa' vasto lorde sekuat Oso bisa kalah melawan shinigami cebol begitu?

Tigre yang melihat tingkah 'raja'nya cuma diam saja sambil menatap Hichigo dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Karena melihat Hichigo yang belum beranjak duduk kembali di kursinya, Tigre angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu kaget? Dimana rasa individual-mu? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sekaget itu cuma karena mendengar berita seperti ini" kata Tigre datar.

"Tidak perlu sekaget ini katamu? Kau bercanda? Apa kau masih bisa diam saja saat mendengar soal orang kepercayaanmu yang tewas terbunuh?" tanya Hichigo dengan nada bicara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan bersikap biasa saja. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya begitu? Kita menjadi seorang vasto lorde karena sejak awal kita kehilangan hati. Dan kehilangan hati itu seharusnya berarti kita kehilangan segala perasaan yang kita miliki, termasuk perasaan peduli terhadap orang lain. Yang patut kita pikirkan hanyalah diri kita sendiri..." jelas Tigre dengan nada datar sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk meresapi kata-katanya tadi.

"Tidak, kau salah. Tidak semua hollow kehilangan hatinya, masih ada hollow yang memiliki hati, yah walaupun hati itu cuma ada setengah atau mungkin sepertiganya. Bahkan hollow 'berperasaan' itu bisa berevolusi sampai ke tingkat arrancar dan menjadi salah satu espada Aizen" kata Hichigo, membalas perkataan Tigre tadi. Dia kembali duduk dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Maksudmu Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, dan Nelliel tu Odelschwank? Aku rasa kau pun salah satu dari hollow 'berperasaan' itu" kata Tigre.

"Ya, ya terserah apa katamu" kata Hichigo malas.

"Segera siapkan para arrancar yang ada. Kita akan memulai rapat untuk membahas ini..." perintah Hichigo.

"Baik" Tigre pun pergi dengan sonido-nya.

d(^_^)b

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Kau akan menyerang Soul Society?" tanya Nel sambil menggebrak meja lonjong di hadapannya. Tampaknya dia SANGAT tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang tadi dilontarkan Hichigo.

Di ruangan itu cuma Nel yang kelihatan tidak setuju, yang lainnya sih setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula mereka-kecuali Nel dan Hichigo- ingin memuaskan nafsu membunuh mereka di Soul Society dengan cara menghabisi sebanyak-banyaknya shinigami yang ada.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini?" tanya Tigre.

"Kenapa mau menghabisi nyawa-nyawa itu?" kata atau lebih tepatnya tanya Nel. Pengalaman saat-saat Nel bersama dengan Ichigo membuat Nel bisa merasakan bahwa para shinigami itu baik. Kenapa harus diserang?

"Harusnya kau tahu kenapa, lagipula apa salahnya? Bukankah mereka adalah salah satu penyebab kita kehilangan hati dan berada di sini?" kata Tigre dengan nada datar.

"Walaupun begitu, mereka sebenarnya orang-orang yang baik!" kata Nel mencoba mengelak.

Cres!

Nel ambruk seketika sesaat setelah Hichigo menebas tubuh Nel dengan Tensa Zangetsu, zanpakutou yang dimiliki Hichigo. Pesche dan Dondochakka segera membantu Nel bangun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tidak usah banyak bicara" kata Hichigo dengan tampang serius.

"Ukh, k-kau!" Nel menatap mata Hichigo dengan posisi masih tertelungkup.

Segera setelah itu Hichigo dan para vasto lorde juga adjuchas segera pergi dari sana. Menuju ke Soul Society dengan garganta. Meninggalkan Nel, Pesche, dan Dondochakka.

"Nona Nel, kenapa tadi anda tidak melawan sama sekali saat dia menebas Anda? Saya yakin tadi Anda masih bisa berdiri dan melawan walau cuma sedikit" kata Pesche.

"Kau benar, hanya saja, dia... dia..." sesaat setelah itu Nel pun pingsan...

d(^_^)b

Sementara itu di Soul Society, terasa sebuah reiatsu yang sangat besar, walaupun tidak sebesar reiatsu Aizen. Rukia yang sedang duduk-duduk di divisi 13 langsung terkejut karena merasakan reiatsu dalam jumlah besar.

'Kenapa ada banyak sekali retakan langit disini? Apa ini berarti penyerangan untuk Soul Society?' pikir Rukia. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa retakan terlihat di langit Soul Society. Dari retakan tersebut, muncul beberapa hollow serta menos grande dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang tidak terhitung. Seperti saat Ichigo dan Ishida bertarung, hanya saja jumlah hollow dan menos kali ini lebih banyak.

Seekor kupu-kupu neraka datang menghampiri Rukia, ternyata kupu-kupu neraka tersebut menyampaikan pesan dari Yamamoto sou-taichou yang berisi perintah untuk memerangi hollow dan menos yang datang. Setelah menyampaikan perintah itu, si kupu-kupu neraka pun pergi.

Rukia sedang bersiap menarik keluar zanpakutou-nya saat ada beberapa garganta yang muncul di langit.

'Apa lagi ini?' pikir Rukia sambil menunggu makhluk yang akan keluar dari garganta tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ada beberapa vasto lorde serta arrancar yang keluar.

'I, ini benar-benar sebuah penyerangan!' pikir Rukia kaget plus setengah tidak percaya...

d(^_^)b

Lagi. Lagi-lagi ada reiatsu besar yang mendekat dan Rukia merasakan hal itu tentunya. Tapi kali ini lain, bagi Rukia, reiatsu ini terasa familiar. Ini...

'Ini reiatsu Ichigo! Apa Ichigo datang untuk membantu kami?' pikir Rukia yang sudah selesai bertarung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari arrancar yang menjadi lawannya tadi ke arah langit. Berharap kalau beberapa saat lagi akan ada senkaimon yang terbuka di atas sana, serta Ichigo yang datang dan langsung menolongnya. Sesaat kemudian, memang ada yang terbuka di langit. Tapi bukan senkaimon, melainkan garganta lagi.

Seseorang keluar dari sana. Dialah Hichigo yang datang sambil menyeringai. Tubuh Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah dan keringat mulai gemetar. Suasana di Soul Society kacau, bahkan mungkin lebih kacau daripada saat Aizen datang menyerang. Para taichou dan fuku-taichou sudah sangat kelelahan plus kewalahan menghadapi hollow, menos, vasto lorde, dan arrancar yang datang. Lalu sekarang, ada satu lagi arrancar yang datang? Dan dari reiatsu-nya Rukia tahu arrancar ini kuat. Sangat kuat malah.

Tapi Rukia bingung, kenapa arrancar itu punya reiatsu yang sama dengan Ichigo?

Deg!

'Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan... dia memang Ichigo! Jadi, itu... hollow yang ada di dalam tubuh Ichigo? Lalu Ichigo ada dimana?' pikir Rukia.

'Tunggu, dulu hollow itu ada dalam jiwa Ichigo. Kalau hollow itu ada di sini, berarti dia tidak di dalam jiwa Ichigo, dan itu berarti sekarang Ichigo ada di dalam jiwa hollow itu! Singkatnya, mereka bertukar posisi!' pikir Rukia.

"Rukia, awas di belakangmu!" teriak Renji yang tadinya sedang bertarung, sambil berlari ke arah Rukia.

Saat Rukia akan menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya, tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah terdorong menjauh dari sana. Atau lebih tepatnya, Renji mendorong Rukia, menggantikan posisi Rukia yang akan di-cero oleh Hichigo yang dalam sekejap tadi sudah ada di belakang Rukia.

Dan akhirnya cero itu pun terlontar juga. Mengenai tubuh Renji dengan telak. Hichigo yang melihat itu menyeringai. Sedangkan Rukia kaget. Renji pun langsung jatuh lemas setelah menerima mentah-mentah cero tadi.

"Re, Renji!" seru Rukia sambil berlari ke arah Renji. Mencoba untuk menolong Renji. Tapi Hichigo menahannya.

"Kau harus melawanku dulu sebelum menyembuhkannya" kata Hichigo sambil menyeringai lebar.

Rukia diam di tempat, mencoba untuk berpikir.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau melawannya, aku pasti akan kalah, tapi kalau aku tidak melawannya, aku tidak bisa menolong Renji. Uuuukh, aku harus bagaimana? Aku yakin Ichigo ada di dalam jiwa hollow ehm, maksudku arrancar ini. Dia mungkin tertidur jauh di dalam sana. Apa dia bisa dibangunkan? Ya! Pasti bisa, Ichigo saja bisa membangunkanku saat aku dirasuki hollow waktu itu(Bleach movie 3) kalau Ichigo bisa, aku juga pasti bisa!' pikir Rukia.

d(^_^)b

Rukia sudah tampak kelelahan, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan darahnya sendiri. Tapi dia masih mencoba untuk bertahan dan bertarung melawan Hichigo. Kebalikan dari Rukia, Hichigo berdiri dengan sangat santai, dia juga berkeringat seperti Rukia, tapi cuma sedikit.

Lagi-lagi Hichigo menebas tubuh Rukia. Entah ini sudah untuk yang keberapa kali. Rukia pun terjatuh ke tanah dalam posisi tertelungkup. Luka yang dihasilkan Hichigo tadi lumayan parah. Apalagi ditambah dengan luka-lukanya yang lain. Hichigo maju satu langkah ke hadapan Rukia.

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka.

" Bangun, Ichigo! Ini aku, Rukia. Aku mohon, bangunlah!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak Rukia. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Rukia memanggil-manggil Ichigo. Tapi belum berhasil juga sampai sekarang. Rukia sendiri hampir menyerah melakukan hal ini.

"Hei, percuma kau berteriak begitu. 'Dia' tidak akan mendengarnya. 'Dia' tertidur jauh dalam sudut tergelap jiwaku dan kurasa, 'dia' tidak akan bangun lagi" kata Hichigo sambil menatap mata Rukia dengan tatapan bosan. Hichigo berjongkok di depan Rukia, kemudian meraih kerah shihakusho Rukia dan mencengkeramnya sambil mulai berdiri.

Karena posisinya itu, Rukia mulai merasa sesak. Dia tercekik shihakusho-nya sendiri yang sekarang sedang ditarik Hichigo.

"I, Ichigo..." panggil Rukia sekali lagi.

Hichigo yang mendengarnya merasa kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dia bilang pada gadis di depannya kalau usahanya memanggil Ichigo itu sia-sia.

"Sudah kubilang hal itu sia-sia! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya!" bentak Hichigo tepat di depan wajah Rukia. Hichigo pun melempar Rukia. Rukia menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"_Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Rukia!" _

Deg!

Hichigo tersentak kaget.

'Oh, tidak!' pikir Hichigo. Sesaat kemudian, dia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rukia heran. Ada apa dengan hollow ehm, maksudnya arrancar ini? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Rukia. Rukia yang sebelumnya dalam posisi tertelungkup setelah dilempar Hichigo, mulai berusaha untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aaaargh, pergi kau! Ini tubuhku! Kau sudah tidak berhak lagi atas tubuh ini!" teriak Hichigo.

"_Aku tau ini melanggar janij kita, tapi kau tidak boleh menyakiti Rukia! Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menguasai tubuh ini!"_ kata seseorang dalam jiwa Hichigo.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Rukia yang melihat kelakuan aneh Hichigo sambil berusaha menutupi luka di pinggangnya dengan tangan.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH" teriak Hichigo. Rukia kaget setengah hidup mendengarnya. Sesaat setelah itu, Hichigo ambruk. Rukia memberanikan plus memaksakan diri untuk mendekati Hichigo walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tidak sanggup dan hampir ambruk.

"He, hei..." panggil Rukia saat sudah sampai di depan Hichigo dan duduk di depannya. Entah kenapa rambut Hichigo yang semula berwarna putih panjang tiba-tiba memendek dan berubah warna menjadi orange.

"U, ukh"

Rukia kaget saat melihat melihat seseorang yang sekarang sedang membuka mata di depannya.

"I, Ichigo!" panggil Rukia, kali ini dengan nada sumringah.

"Ah, Rukia..." kata Ichigo.

Saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja pendangan Rukia menggelap...

d(^_^)b

=Rukia POV=

Ini dimana? Semuanya terasa gelap di sini. Oh ya, mungkin aku sudah mati. Luka yang kudapat dari hollow ehm, maksudku arrancar yang menyerangku tadi cukup parah ya. Tapi kalau aku sudah mati, kenapa aku masih merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku?

"_Rukia! Bangun ,Rukia!"_

Ah, suara itu. Suara yang sangat kurindukan. Sebegitu inginnya-kah aku mendengar suara itu? Sampai-sampai saat sudah mati begini pun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Terima kasih Kami-sama, karena telah mengizinkanku bertemu dengannya dan mendengarnya memanggilku walau hanya di saat-saat terakhirku...

"_Rukia! Bangunlah! Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Rukia! Aku tidak mau kau pergi sebelum kau mendengarku mengatakannya, Rukia! Maka itu, bangunlah!"_

Tunggu, kenapa rasanya suara Ichigo ini begitu nyata? Hei, jangan-jangan aku belum mati?

=End of Rukia POV=

Perlahan tapi pasti, Rukia membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali Rukia lihat adalah Ichigo yang memakai shihakusho khas shinigami dan di punggungnya tersemat Zangetsu. Ichigo bernafas lega melihatnya. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang ada di salah satu ruang rawat divisi 4.

"I, Ichigo?" panggil Rukia.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, tapi malah memeluk Rukia. Dengan erat.

"I, Ichigo?" panggil Rukia sekali lagi dengan wajah yang blushing.

"Maaf, Rukia. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku memang payah..." kata Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. Ichigo masih saja sama. Masih akan menganggap dirinya tidak berguna dan payah kalau dia tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Ichigo?" kata Rukia dengan nada bicara seperti laki-laki. Nada bicara Rukia yang biasanya. Rukia memegang bahu Ichigo dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ga, gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini" kata Ichigo sambil menunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Rukia.

"Lho, kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Ichigo! Lagipula yang melukaiku itu 'diri'mu yang lain! Bukan kau!" kata Rukia.

"Tapi Rukia..."

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi! Kalau kau masih membahasnya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa 'diri'mu yang lain bisa ada di Hueco Mundo?" tanya Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mati..."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku sudah mati. Sewaktu aku menjadi vizard dulu, aku dan Hichigo, nama hollow yang ada dalam tubuhku, membuat perjanjian. Setelah aku mati nanti, kami bertukar posisi. Dia akan hidup dalam tubuh ini, sedangkan aku akan ada dalam jiwanya" jelas Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi 'diri'mu yang lain itu tiba-tiba terjatuh ke tanah dan berteriak?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, itu. Karena mendengar panggilan darimu, aku yang tertidur dalam jiwanya jadi terbangun. Dari dalam jiwanya, aku melihatmu terluka parah dan dilempar Hichigo. Aku... tidak ingin melihatmu terluka" kata Ichigo sambil buang muka. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing dari Rukia. Rukia juga blushing mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Lalu dalam jiwanya, aku bertarung malawan hollow diriku untuk memperebutkan tubuh ini. Dan untungnya aku menang" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, saat aku tidak sadar tadi, aku mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau tidak ingin aku pergi sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu, memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh, itu... bukan masalah penting kok. Cuma masalah sepele" elak Ichigo.

"Ayo katakan! Aku tahu hal yang mau kau katakan itu hal penting" paksa Rukia.

"Iya, iya baiklah! Aku mencintaimu, Rukia! Itu yang mau kukatakan sebelum kau pergi. Sekarang kau puas?" kata Ichigo dengan muka yang benar-benar merah, seperti orang kepedasan habis makan cabai 1 kilo.

Rukia bengong. Dia memang agak lambat untuk mencerna hal yang satu ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Soal yang tadi!"

"Kujawab ya! Hei, kenapa kau bilang ingin mengatakan hal itu sebelum aku pergi? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan pergi kemana, hah?" jawab plus tanya Rukia.

"Tadi kukira kau akan mati..." jawab Ichigo jujur. Mendengar hal itu, beberapa urat muncul di kepala Rukia.

"Oh, jadi kau menginginkanku mati ya, jeruk?" Ichigo yang mendengar akhir kalimat itu terpancing emosi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, midget!"

Dan akhirnya salah satu ruang rawat divisi 4 pun jadi berisik karena pertengkaran tidak jelas antara kedua shinigami itu.

"Ukh, mereka berisik sekali sih! Aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat nih!" keluh Renji sambil menarik selimut di kasur yang ia tiduri saat ini sampai menutupi kepalanya. Dia baru saja diobati Unohana.

"Ah, kalau sudah bertemu Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan pasti akan seperti itu. Sepertinya kita cuma bisa bersabar, Abarai-kun" kata Ukitake yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur sambil terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Byakuya yang tiduran di kasur yang ada di sebelah Ukitake cuma diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin dia mencoba menikmati rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini karena luka hasil dari pertempuran dengan arrancar beberapa jam lalu.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa walaupun Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar, tapi mereka merasa sangat senang. Karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama lagi. Bersama selamanya. Sebagai sesama shinigami, bukan sebagai seorang shinigami dan seorang manusia setengah shinigami...

OWARI

Suzuka : Hai, minna, ketemu lagi sama aku, author gaje nan nyampah di fandom tercinta ini *pundung* sebenernya sih, aku cuma pengen bikin cerita tentang kehidupan Ichigo setelah mati. Tapi masih canon(berdasarkan alur cerita asli), ini aja udah ku rombak 2 kali. Ini versi yang ketiga. Terus di sini nggak ada espada (kecuali Nel) karena espada itu cuma sebutan untuk arrancar-nya si Aizen :D

Hichigo : *dateng nggak diundang* heh, author! Kok aku dijadiin OOC sih? aku kan hollow baik

!*marah*

Suzuka : itu tuntutan cerita *nyantai*

Rukia & Ichigo : aku juga OOC nih

Renji : Kok aku kena cero-nya si Hichigo sih? *ngamuk ala babon(?)*

Suzuka : *nggak meduliin keluhan di atas* oh ya minna, maaf ya ada OC disini, menurut kalian, nama mereka itu gimana? Bagus nggak? yah, yang pasti nama mereka nggak sebagus nama bikinan Tite Kubo lah *ngerangkul Oso sama Tigre*

Oso : kenapa namaku mesti Oso de Miel? *ngelirik Suzuka*

Suzuka : masih bagus dikasih nama Oso de Miel(artinya beruang madu) daripada kukasih nama Osos Pardos(beruang grizzly)?

Oso & Tigre : *diem*

Suzuka : kalo disini ada penggemar eyeshield 21 khususnya pairing HiruMamo dengan genre humor, berbahagialah(?) karena aku (mungkin) bakal bikin fic humor di fandom dan pairing itu lagi wakakaka (author demen nyiksa Hiruma)

Ichigo : *sweatdrop* eh, ni author demen banget bikin fic genre humor buat itu pairing deh

Suzuka : Ichi ngiri? Yah, do'ain aja kapan-kapan aku buat fic pairing kamu sama Rukia dalam genre humor huahaha *ketawa nista* *digetok* eh, ngomong-ngomong, para readers dan senpai udah nonton bleach the movie 3 belom? buat yang udah, kalian udah liat adegan IchiRuki pelukan? kalo ada yang udah nonton tapi nggak ngeh sama adegan itu, silakan liat avatar-ku, itu gambar IchiRuki pelukan di Bleach the movie 3. Yang belom nonton, nonton yah! Bagus banget loh! penggemar IchiRuki belom afdol deh kalo belom nonton XD

buat yang udah nonton(lagi) adegan mana yang paling kalian suka? kalo aku sih bagian pas Ichi galau abis Rukia nanya 'kamu siapa?' sama Ichi huahahaha *ketawa gaje* *ditendang*

Toushiro : *dateng nggak dijemput pulang nggak dianter*(jelangkung dong) *dibekuin* eh, author, cepet tutup nih A/N gaje, ntar readersnya ngamuk

Suzuka : loh, toushiro dateng dari mana? kok kamu kayak hantu sih? *dibekuin lagi sama hyourinmaru*

All except Suzuka : ya udah deh minna, kalo kalian kesel gara-gara baca fic plus A/N gaje ini, mendingan kalian tinggalkan pesan di kotak review, mau nge-flame author ini juga boleh kok! Yang penting...

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
